


Using You

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt for a lycanthrope, but when something goes horribly wrong Dean brings you back with him.





	1. Finding You

“Josh.” You groaned quietly. No response came as you lay on the rough asphalt. Your head was spinning, and your ears rang as you tried to sit up and regain your barrings. Your connection to your soulmate was faint and rage surged through your body. Finally in an up right position you saw Josh naked in his human form laying with his eyes closed. You knew he was alive, if just barely. You had to act now.  
Two large men with heavy weaponry were nearby. One had a grenade launcher, which explained the equilibrium issue, and the other was holding a book to his nose as they talked indeterminably. You crawled over the few feet to your mate and began to let the magic course through your body. You submitted to its will as its power crashed into you, the submitted to you like a tidal wave to the current. Your one hand was on Josh’s shoulder then other trailed back and forth between his forehead and yours until his essence filled you, threatened to consume you then settled into the back of your mind.   
“What the hell did she just do?” The shorter man with the grenade launcher asked as Josh’s body slumped into your lap.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t see.” The taller man, lifted his nose from his book finally and looked at you.  
“I think she is a witch. Shit. Come on Sammy.” He put the grenade launcher down and drew a pistol as he started to approach you. “Don’t do anything or I’ll fill you so full of witch killing bullets your grandkids will feel it.” You head was foggy and instincts slow as your mind and body adjusted to your soulmate’s presence.   
“I think she incapacitated herself with whatever she did Dean.” Sam said. Your body lulled semi uselessly as exhaustion wearied you. “I don’t think she is going to cast on us.”  
“Alright, you get the werewolf into the trunk, and I’ll get her.” Dean instructed as he produced a set of rune marked handcuffs. You looks up at the one called Dean in a stupor and decided he was the one. He looked strong enough. Sam, the taller one, nodded and picked up Josh’s body and carried him somewhere out of your limited view. It didn’t matter where his body was at the moment as long as he ended up in the same place.  
“Come on, sweetheart.” Dean got in close to you and grabbed your wrist to put the manacle on. When he was in your face, you took him by surprise and grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, biting his lips to bleeding in the process.  
“What the fuck?!” Dean yelped in surprise. Then snapped the second bracelet on and carried you to his black car.


	2. Picking you

Sam sat down in the impala, his knee bumping into the thigh of the witch they had just captured. You looked more coherent as you sat uncomfortably close to Dean in the car.  
“I thought you were gonna put her in the backseat?” Sam questioned, then noted the bloodied lip that Dean had.  
“She bit me, I decided we needed to keep a close eye on her.”  
The three of you headed back to the bunker in silence. Sam carried the catatonic form of the werewolf downstairs to the bunker lockup. Dean walked you into the bunker and only realized that he had been taking you to his bedroom when the two of you were standing at his door. You looked up sidelong at him with a knowing curl to your lip.  
“Shut up.” Dean muttered as he pushed you roughly away to the prisoner room he and Sam had set up. He sat you down in the chair and put the witch magic resistant manacles back on.  
“It must be so confusing for you.” You baited right before he walked out of the room. He straightened his back against your honeyed words.  
“What do you mean by that?” Dean asked, absently wiping at his lips where you had bit him earlier.  
“I had no idea how strong willed you were, I should’ve picked the taller one.” Your voice was almost patronizing. Like the fact that he had a good grip on his mind was a bad thing, and that Sam was better because of it. “Maybe him being bigger on the outside would have been a good thing.” Dean turned to look at you confused. “I didn’t think I could handle him.” Your lips curled into a smile as you goaded the older brother. He lurched at you where you sat his hand gripping your shoulders with an almost painful pressure.  
“You leave Sam out of this. Whatever this is.” He growled, his nose practically touching yours. “What is this.” He murmured as he realized how close he had gotten to you. His hands shook as he was torn between not wanting to touch you, and a desperation to feel you against his skin.  
“Dean! What the hell?” It was Sam’s voice, and as it rang through the room Dean found the will to tear himself away from you.  
“Nothing.” Dean muttered grumpily, as he shook off the chill from the loss of your touch. Sam and he walked out of the room, but you grinned as you felt the spark of the connection with Dean start up. It was like an internal GPS and you could literally feel him as he moved closer and further away. The next step was for him to realize it was there, and come back to you.


End file.
